


When Everything Changed

by Krupka123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But that is why we love them, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Roadtrip, a lots of kisses, also warning: there is a mention of blood at the first story, and Crowley became a mysterious creature, and some angst, as always, including some side oc's, slowburn, they are also dumb, when Aziraphale fell, yeah you are reading right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: After the Apocalypse that didn't happened, Aziraphale became a demon, and now he has to get used to his new life. But he is not the only one. Crowley discovered that he is no longer a demon, but a creature called Sacramendi. To find out more about himself, he needs to go on a roadtrip. Luckily, he is not going alone.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here I am with another 'what if' story.  
I will add more chapters from this universe, because I fell in love with it. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you, [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa) for beta!

The first time Aziraphale noticed that something was wrong with him was a few days after non-apocalypse.

He couldn't feel love. 

As a creature made from pure love, he always had the ability to sense it, but not anymore.

He thought that it was due to the stress he felt lately, but after a week he was not so sure anymore.

Then, the other things happened. He felt tired all the time, and he stopped wearing his fancy clothes, now dressed almost every day in a hoodie and a pair of old jeans he found in his closet. And he also lost his appetite.

Terrified, he forced himself to look into a mirror one day and spread his wings.

Black.

Black feathers instead of white.

Aziraphale never cried. 

Yet, here he was, sitting in his bathroom, crying.

He knew that this was his punishment. That he was no longer 'an angel'. 

"Zzzo, you are a demon now." a voice said. He looked up and, sure enough, Beelzebub stood there, flies flying around his head.

Aziraphale said nothing, but he wiped his tears and stood up, facing his new superior.

"I must zzzay, I hate the fact that you are one of uzzz now. But, we have our orderzzz."

"Why are you here?" the ex-angel asked, whispering angrily.

"I just wanted to zzzee you myzzzelf. Among other thingzzz." 

Silence fell between them, making Beelzebub shift awkwardly.

"Anyway, juzzzt be zzzure to zzzhowing up zzzoon. We have a lot to dizzzkuzzz." and then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

Aziraphale looked at his wings, and started pulling them out.

…

Crowley felt more alive than he ever remembered. He was happier, more sensible and even smiled more.

In his mind, he thought it was because the world kept spinning, free from any Armageddon.

He took a few weeks off to visit his most favourite places on Earth, not being bothered by anyone, and after that he stormed into the bookshop with a bottle of wine, but he couldn't find Aziraphale.

Then, he heard someone crying.

Fear overflowed him, and when he found the source of it, his heart broke into a million pieces.

There, on the bathroom floor, sat Aziraphale, his hands stained with blood, his wings just bony and bloody. On the ground, there was a big pile of black feathers.

"Aziraphale…" Crowley whispered, taking his oldest friend into his arms, picking him up. Aziraphale hugged Crowley, sobbing into his shoulder, without any hint of resistance.

“Angel--”

“No. Not anymore.” the ex-angel said in a voice so broken, that Crowley had to push away his own tears. 

"You need to rest, an--Aziraphale." he helped him sit on the sofa and put a blanket on him, letting him hide his bony wings first, then covering him in the large blanket. Crowley gave him a towel to wipe the blood from his hands, too, not being bothered by the bloody stains on his own clothes.

"I'll make you some tea." Crowley put the kettle on and prepared Aziraphale's most favourite tea, watching him. The ex-angel was not moving, wrapped in the blanket like it was some kind of armor which could save him from all those things that happened to him.

Crowley wanted to do more, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. It was frustrating. It was making him angry. It was not fair. Why was Aziraphale the only one being punished?

"Why only you?" the demon asked out loud, and Aziraphale looked at him, puzzled.

"Why only me?"

"Why are you being punished, and not me?" Aziraphale smiled, sadly, and answered:

"But you were punished, too."

"How?"

"Crowley, my dear boy, look at your wings." so he did. And froze in shock.

One wing black. And one...white.

"What is this?! What has happened to me?!" confused and scared, he touched his white wing. It was real. Soft. Crowley looked at Aziraphale, hoping for an answer.

"Sacramendi."

"Sac--what?" 

"You became a creature called Sacramendi. It's the rarest creature on Earth, because there were only two before you. You were an angel once, but you fell and became a demon. Then again, due to the good deeds you made, you are no longer a demon, nor an angel. You are stuck between those two worlds, able to visit them both, but not belonging to any of them. You are your own master now, which can seem like a blessing, but it's not." 

Crowley was quiet for a long time. He hid his wings, placed the tea on the table and sat next to his friend, who put a blanket around him. They were shared a blanket, which normally would have made them both more nervous and shy, but now, they were so broken, leaning on each other, needing that contact.

"Those feathers will never grow back, you know." Crowley said, his head on Aziraphale's shoulder.

"I know."

"So, what now?" 

"That, I don't know." they fell into silence once more. Meanwhile, rain started pouring outside and it drummed on the window, making London grey.

"By the way, you look awful in those clothes." the ex-angel chuckled.

"Well, it seems that demons have zero style then."

"Excuse me? I feel offended! I will show you how to dress properly, so you'll know that demons have the best style." the air in the bookshop felt more breathable again.

"But it will take some time to teach you all of it." they looked at each other, their foreheads touching.

"Then stay here. With me. Please." Aziraphale whispered, taking Crowley's hand into his own.

"You saved me again. You were always there when I needed you. Even now, you came at the right time, somehow. You are my hero, Crowley. And right now, I need you more than ever."

Crowley smiled. It looked like being a demon had made his friend bolder. And he liked it.

"Only if you teach me more about Sacramendis."

"I promise."

"Okay. I'll stay."


	2. What am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley will finally learn more about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, hope you will enjoy!
> 
> Thank yoou, [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa), for beta!

It was Friday. Crowley was lying on the floor, surrounded by pillows and reading a book. He never read before, but lately, he felt like he could at least try. And, surprisingly, it was fun. 

Currently, he was reading certain Terry Pratchett, book called ‘Night Watch’, and he had already fallen in love with Nobby, one of the characters from the book.

Aziraphale walked into the bookshop from the back room, a cup of coffee in his hand. He was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves, the first few buttons unbuttoned, and a pair of creamy pants. He looked more like himself, and felt like it, too.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" the demon asked his friend, making Crowley shake his head.

"No, thank you, bones."

The nickname.

Crowley could no longer call him 'angel', so he came with this nickname instead, referring to his bony wings. Oddly enough, Aziraphale liked it.

He joined Crowley in the pile of pillows, still too early for him to open the shop.

"So, how was it?" Crowley asked, putting the book away.

"It was...strange."

"How so?"

"Well, you see, when I took the stairs down there, almost nobody noticed me, and those who did ignored me. And once I met with lord Beelzebub, he was...nice to me?" Crowley looked at Aziraphale, unbelievingly. 

"Are you sure you talked with Beelzebub?"

"Yes, I am quite sure. I mean, he wasn't nice as a 'let's be friends and talk about our secrets while we will drink some tea' kind of nice, but he was patient with me. He told me everything I need to know, and also to ask him whenever I need to. But I don’t want to bother him too much." Aziraphale drank a bit of the black liquid and smiled.

"Hmm." Crowley hummed, thinking, but failing to find any reason why he should be worried about it.

"On another note, I finally gathered enough information about Sacramendis, if you're interested."

"Of course I am, bones! Tell me." a notebook appeared in Aziraphale's hand and he opened it, beginning to read:

_"Sacramendi. The word is a fusion of two other words - Sacrament and Dia. Sacrament is a symbol, something real that confirms the reality of God, but it is also something mysterious, something new, like a path. Dia is a prefix, meaning 'passing through', 'going apart' or, also, ‘in between’. So, Sacramendi is a mysterious being (Sacrament) between two worlds (Dia). There were only two before you. Silafon and Mattesiel. Both were angels once, both fell and became demons. But they did too many good things, so they became Sacramendis. Creatures with one black wing and one white wing. They could visit both Hell and Heaven, walking among others, being immune to Holy Water and Hellfire, and they were still immortal and powerful, but they became invisible to angels and demons alike. Stuck between those worlds, unsure if they should spread goodwill or evil. Silafon eventually disappeared from the Earth, and so did Mattesiel."_

Crowley listened to every word. He thought about everything he heard. 

"Is there a way to kill me?"

"No, not one that I have heard of." 

"Mhm. And if I should be invisible to demons and angels, how is it that _you_ can see me?" Aziraphale looked so shy all of the sudden.

"Because…" he swallowed, heavily, "...because we have a special bond." he finally said, trying to look anywhere but not at Crowley.

"Special bond?" Crowley asked, couldn't help being amused.

"Well, you see, there was an angel, called Pablos, and he and Silafon were in...in love. And even after Silafon became a Sacramendi, Pablos could still see him and be by his side. Until he died, that is. They say he died by Silafon's hand, but I think it was someone else."

"Aziraphale, are you trying to tell me you love me?"

"No, I hate you from the bottom of my demonic heart." Aziraphale said with a straight face, making Crowley forget to breath for a moment, before the demon laughed and Crowley realized he was joking.

"That's new. You got me good, bones."

"I tried." Aziraphale smiled and closed his notebook.

"Wait. But who discovered them? Who gathered information about them?"

"Some humans they befriended. Also Pablos left something behind." Crowley nodded.

"Anything else? Some kind of special powers or anything I should know?"

"No, not really."

"Thank you, Aziraphale." Crowley gave him his best smile and the demon blushed.

"It was nothing." they sat still for another moment, looking at each other, before Aziraphale stood up.

"Right. Time to open the bookshop. Crowley, my dear boy, could you tidy those pillows, please?" 

…

The life went on. Crowley kept driving in his Bentley, screaming on his plants and, occasionally, sleeping, but he also fell in love with reading and, strangely enough, he felt happier and more free than he ever did. He tried to visit Hell and Heaven, and, like Aziraphale said, no one saw him. Oh, the pranks he did.

Aziraphale tried his best. He followed orders, as usual, and he still collected his books, but he lost his appetite, only drinking black coffee now, and he also became grumpier, but as long as he had Crowley by his side, he felt fine.

As long as he was by his side, it was okay.

"Aziraphale, I need to leave for a while." Crowley said one day, out of the blue. Aziraphale, who was currently unboxing some new books, froze for a second.

"What? Why?" the demon asked, turning around, panicking.

"Just to meet one person. But it would be nice if you could join me." 

"Like a road trip?" Aziraphale felt more relieved, straightening himself.

"Yes, exactly like that."

"Oh boy, I have not been on one since the...what year it was, my dear?"

"1983, I think."

"Yes! We were traveling across America. That was fun." both of them got lost in their memories for a while, before they continued.

"I would love to go with you. Where are we going?"

"To Greece." Crowley smiled, lazily hugging his best friend, "You thought I would go without you, didn't you?" 

The demon hugged him back, nodding silently.

"I told you. I will stay with you forever, bones." 

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me for this, you dummy." Crowley said with a soft voice. "I have a van I need to pick up. We are going tomorrow morning, okay?" 

He let go, walking towards the door while winking at his friend.

"Okay. Be safe."

"I always am." and he was gone.

But it wasn't even a minute when Beelzebub appeared.

"Oh, lord Beelzebub, what are you doing here?" Aziraphale asked, surprised.

"Azzziraphale. We need to talk."


	3. Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has an unexpected visit, and the roadtrip begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are all need to read more. Period. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you, [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa), for beta!

“Lord Beelzebub, what are you doing here?” Aziraphale asked, surprised to see his superior. 

“I need to talk to you, Azzziraphale.”

“About what?”

“About thizzz.” he pulled out a book from his coat and gave it to the other demon: _Murder on the Orient Express_ by Agatha Christie.

“Thizzz wazzz amazzzing. I really enjoyed it. Izzz there more?” Aziraphale smiled and nodded.

“Plantly more, lord Beelzebub.” the lower demon disappeared behind one of his bookcases and came back with another book in his hand: _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd._

"You will really like this one, too."

"Thank you, Azzziraphale." Beelzebub took the book from him and examined it. Satisfied, he put the book inside his coat and looked back at Aziraphale.

"Well then, I...I zzzhould go." 

"What about a cup of coffee, my lord?" the fly demon crinkled his eyebrows and gave the other demon a puzzled look.

"What'zzz a 'coffee'?"

…

"Thizzz izzz deliciouzzz!" 

They were sitting on the backyard garden and sipping their cups of the tasty black liquid. Aziraphale never said Crowley about this place, because it was the only place where he could be alone, without his friend or anyone else. That was until he decided to let his superior in. He just _felt_ it was a right thing to do. 

"It is, isn't it?" 

The silence between them was nice. The other thing the demon didn't say his friend was that he had a new friend. Somehow, along the way, he befriended lord Beelzebub. And all it took was a mention about his books. It turned out that the lord of Hell was a curious creature who loved to learn new things.

"Zzzo, how are you adapting to your new zzzituation?"

"Being a demon? It's fine. And maybe I am more suitable for this kind of work after all." 

"You enjoying it?"

"Not really, if I can be honest. But then again, I never enjoyed the other work either." Beelzebub smiled.

"Didn't like being an angel, huh?"

"Oh no, I loved being an angel. I just...it's hard to explain, my lord." the fly demon nodded.

"The other angelzzz are azzzholes." 

"Yeah, exactly." they both laughed.

"You know, I enjoyed being an angel too. It wazzz a long time ago. I zzzpend almost all my time with Gabriel, creating starzzz and other thingzzz. We had zzzo much fun together, but then I met Lucifer. Honezzztly, I regret only one thing: that I thrown our friendzzzhip away." 

The fly demon looked into the distance, lost in his memories. Aziraphale knew this was a rare moment. He was very quiet, scared to break it, but it passed very quickly. 

Beelzebub got up and stretched himself.

"Time to go." 

"Thank you for your visit, lord Beelzebub."

"It was refrezzzhing. Thank you for that tasty liquid. And please, just call me Beelzzzebub." and with that, he was gone.

Aziraphale took the empty cups, walked inside and let the door disappeared. He washed them and put them back on their place at the exact moment Crowley walked into the bookshop, keys in his hand.

"Bones, wanna look at our ride?"

…

“Crowley?”

“Yes?”

“Why is there a bed for two and not two separate beds?”

“It was cheaper that way.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, bones.”

“Alright, if you say so.”

But that was a lie. In reality, when Crowley saw it, all he could think of was 'cuddles' and with that, he bought that specific van.

And Aziraphale knew it, but then again, when he saw it, all he could think of was 'cuddles'. Sounds familiar? That's because both of them had an equal level of stupidity when they thought about something romantic.

"The van looks good, but are you sure you are ready to drive for so many days?" Aziraphale asked, sitting on the small reclinable armchair.

"Of course, do not worry!" Crowley beamed with positivity, but there was one more question in Aziraphale's mind, and Crowley knew it.

"And I will drive safely."

"Oh, alright, in that case." the demon stood up, walking towards the van's door, but stopped for a second.

"Maybe...maybe we should sleep here tonight? Just to test if we will be able to, you know…" 

He did not dare to look at Crowley, and when Crowley said: "Yeah, sure." Aziraphale's demonic heart beat faster.

"Okay, I’ll just...go pack my stuff and meet you here." He left very quickly, but if he had turned around he would have seen one surprised creature who was blushing very hard.

_We are going to spend the night together. And the next night, too._

Maybe, just maybe, Crowley's level of stupidity was a bit higher.

…

It was a bit awkward. They were lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling and refusing to move. Sure, they had hugged many times before, and shared some innocent kisses, but they had never slept in the same bed.

"Crowley?"

"Mhm?"

"Who are we going to visit?" 

Crowley gave Aziraphale surprised look, but the demon didn't notice, since it was dark in the van.

"I didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Oh. Sorry, bones. We are going to see another sacramendi." 

To say that Aziraphale jumped up like a devil from the box would be a misunderstanding, except for the devil part. 

"WHAT?! You found another one?!"

"No. He found me. And it's not another one. It's Mattesiel."

"CROWLEY!" Aziraphale yelled, slapping the creature on his shoulder.

"Those things are important, you should tell me things like this at the beginning."

"What difference does it make? We are going anyway." Crowley said, his voice defensive.

"Yes, we are, but still, you should have told me."

"I said I am sorry, didn't I?"

The quiet that fell between them was tense and Crowley got scared that the demon changed his mind.

"Bones, listen-" but he was shut up by an embrace from his friend.

"Sorry, I am a bit sensitive."

"It's fine."

Aziraphale laid down and pulled Crowley into him, the creature now laying on the demon's shoulder, feeling happy again. Aziraphale stroked Crowley's hair and smiled.

"You are letting them grow again?"

"Yeah." if Crowley was a cat, he would purr right now. But he was a snake, so he just hugged Aziraphale tighter.

"Have I ever told you that you hair smells like lemon and chocolate? I like it." Aziraphale said, his voice so soft and so calming. Crowley yawned and slowly fell asleep.

"I like _you_." he mumbled before the sweet sleep took him away.

"I like you too." the words echoed in the dark and then, it was quiet.

…

The next morning they made some last preparations, like locking the bookshop and checking their bagages before going on their way.

First, they traveled through the La Manche Channel Tunnel, boarding the train with their van: 51 km of a long and boring drive. It took them about 35 minutes before they finally saw the sun again. They stayed in their van the whole time, playing cards and listening to some smooth jazz. 

After they left the tunnel, they drove their way to Lille in France, their first destination. They visited the local Zoo and museum. They wanted to kill some time before the night fell, so they could ride on the huge ferris wheel. Rides like these were always better when the sun was not shining anymore.

Aziraphale payed for a ride and they both boarded the booth. They sat across each other, and while the wheel turned, they could admire the beauty of the city from above. 

“Today was fun.” the demon said, watching people down below.

“It was. And still is.” Crowley answered, while looking at Aziraphale. His friend looked so pretty, illuminated by the lights coming from the wheel, and for a moment, he saw his angelic side again, when he enjoyed everything and had nothing but love in his eyes. These days, the demon was just tired, only smiling when Crowley was nearby. He was really worried about Aziraphale. It was also the main reason why he decided to bring him along. The demon needed to take a break. 

“Yes, it still is.” 

It was quiet between them for a few seconds before Aziraphale spoke again.

“Crowley?”

“Yes, bones?”

“Thank you.”

Crowley smiled and nodded.

“You know, this is actually very romantic.” the demon carefully changed his seat, now sitting next to his friend.

“Really? I didn’t notice.” Crowley blinked several times, worried that if he dared to move, he would break this moment.

“You didn’t?” Aziraphale said, getting closer to Crowley, now only a few centimetres away from his face, “I would swear you did.” 

It was a warm night. And at one booth on the ferris wheel in Lille, above the ground, swinging gently in the wind, it was even warmer for a moment, the air around it filled with a lovely aura and sweet smiles.


	4. The Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowely can be dumb, but at least he knows more about his abilities now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one. I hope you will enjoy it. I am not entirely happy about this one, but there will be more in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you, [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa), for beta!

Aziraphale woke up to an empty bed, and a wave of panic rushed through him, until he smelled something delicious.

“Crowley?”

“Yes, sunshine?” a head appeared behind the corner, with a big smile on it.

“What are you doing?” the demon asked, still a bit sleepy, slowly getting up from the warm and cozy bed. 

“Come and see.” 

When he joined his...Crowley in the kitchen corner, he gave him impressed look.

“Those crepes look great.” 

“It’s for you. And a coffee is already on the table, just how you like it.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley on his cheek from behind and sat down, taking the hot beverage and sipping it. Then he froze.

He remembered last night and what he did just now.

_Oh._

He knew exactly what he was doing, but the sudden rush of bravery was still new to him.

Luckily, Crowley didn’t comment it in any way. The creature was actually very quiet after the ride in the ferris wheel, and even now, he didn’t say anything. Just smiled a lot.

“The coffee is great, thank you.” 

“You are welcome.” Crowley sounded sad and when he joined Aziraphale with two plates of the crepes, decorated with strawberries and blueberries, he looked like that, too.

“You know, I might not eat lately, but this looks too good not to be eaten.” Aziraphale bit into it and, surprisingly, it was really tasty.

“Mhm.” 

“Crowley, is everything alright?” the demon asked, wiping his hands and mouth with the prepared napkin.

“I don’t know. You tell me.” 

“Well, what should I tell you?”

“What happened yesterday. I...I am a bit lost, to be honest.”

Aziraphale smiled and looked Crowley in the eyes.

“I kissed my best friend because I love him. That’s all.” Crowley gasped and blushed.

“Well I--you know what--I am--are you serious?” he mumbled, and the demon chuckled.

“Crowley, I can see you. Which means I have strong feelings about you. And it is not hate, for sure. I would never kiss somebody I really dislike. Besides, I thought you knew this.”

“I know but, only when you said it now, it hit me.”

“Right.” Aziraphale stopped smiling and a serious face replaced the friendly one, “but _you_ never told _me_ how you feel.”

“I...I…” Crowley wanted to say it, but he just couldn’t. Something in his mind forced him not to say a word.

“It’s alright, dear, I am not pressuring you.” the demon stood up and walked into the back of the van, to change his clothes.

Crowley wanted to punch himself.

…

"So, where will we go next?" Aziraphale asked, joining Crowley in the van's cockpit. 

"Luxembourg." 

"Okay."

The journey continued, but they were mostly quiet. Crowley felt horrible. He really, really, _really_ wanted to say 'I love you, too', but he hesitated for a moment. Not because he wouldn't love him, but because he got scared. Like a dumbass, he was still denying the obvious.

And then--

Crowley turned the wheel sharply, almost ending in the field, but stopped right before he did, and then blacked out.

"Crowley?! CROWLEY!" Aziraphale panicked, taking the creature into his arms and putting him into the bed. Then he parked on the roadside and put the warning lights on. 

The demon joined his friend again, taking his glasses off and shaking him, gently.

"Crowley, please, wake up. Please." he said, softly, on the verge of tears, when Crowley slowly opened his eyes.

"Aziraphale?"

"Oh, for Satan's sake, you are okay!" he hugged the creature tightly.

"You scared me! What happened?"

"I had a vision." Aziraphale looked at Crowley in disbelief.

"You _what_?"

"Just trust me. We are going to make a little detour."

…

“Where are we going?” the demon was sitting next to Crowley, who was currently watching the signs on the road, examined them and, once he found what he needed, he headed that way.

“To Clervaux.” 

“What are we going to do there?”

“We are going to visit a church.” 

“May I ask why?” Aziraphale felt so done all of the sudden while putting his hand on his forehead, leaning on it. 

“To see a priest.” 

“Of course. Of course we are.” Crowley didn’t notice the sarcasm in his friend’s voice, making sure they were on the right way. 

It took them some time, but late in the afternoon, they parked their van at the castle-looking church. Crowley left the van, walking inside, not waiting for Aziraphale to join him. 

The demon left the van too, sitting on the stairs outside. He wasn’t angry at Crowley, but he wasn’t happy about all this either. A priest passed through, wishing him a good day, and Aziraphale just nodded, saying nothing. The man walked into the church, finding out that someone was sitting in the front row of the benches. A man with dark hair, wearing sunglasses. 

“D'Kierch ass zou.” the priest said in the most friendly way.

“Funny, isn’t it?”

“Pardon me?” the priest asked with a heavy accent.

“I said: funny, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“That you are telling me that the church is closed, yet you didn’t lock the main door. Therefore it’s not closed.”

“Sir, can I help you somehow?” the man started to be impatient, Crowley could sense it, but he had a job to do, so he stood up, turning on him.

“No, but I am here to help _you_.” 

“Help me?” confusion ran through him, only to be replaced with fear of this mysterious man. Fear that he might see right through him.

“Yes, to help you. Wasn’t I clear enough, father Thierry?” he was standing right before him now, and the named was shaking a little.

“How do you know my name?” 

“You are a priest, aren’t you? Maybe I asked around for one, and somebody told me about you. Or maybe, just maybe--” Crowley whispered in his ear “--I just _know_.”

Father Thierry took a few steps away from him, scared. He could feel that this man was no ordinary man. 

“Oh yes, I know your little secret. I know everything about it. But, to be honest, I don’t get why are you so afraid of it. She is your daughter and she needs you, more than she ever did.”

“What? What are you talking about?! I cannot leave! They will excommunicate me from this position! I worked hard to get where I am now!” Crowley snorted.

“So this position is more important to you than your daughter?”

“No! Yes! I...I…”

Aziraphale looked inside, curious about what was going on. He didn’t step in, but he watched Crowley and the priest talking about something, and from the desperate yelling of the man, it seemed like it was something important.

“You have a choice you have to make.” Crowley said, harshly, “Either you will save the life of your only child, or you will let her die.” 

The sudden glow from Crowley’s eyes surprised Aziraphale, but the man just stared at him.

“She...she is going to die?”

“Yes. If you refuse to help her, she will die. But she could live. She could do a lot of good things in her life. All you have to do is to help her.” 

Father Thierry continued staring, saying nothing.

“Look, I know where she is. Me and my mate are heading that way, so, you can go with us. All you have to do is, well, _do it_.”

Aziraphale froze. _Mate?_

“...Okay. Okay, I will go.” a small burst of shining light flew from father Thierry’s heart, but only Crowley could see it.

“Great. We will wait for you at the van parked out there. I will answer all of your questions on the way.” 

With that, he left the confused priest, who was slowly moving towards his office to change his clothes. The man felt like he was in trance, but somehow, he knew that the other man had talked the truth. He saw Sara when she was little, but even then, he couldn’t tell her that he was her father. At least he knew she was safe with her mother. But then Clara stopped sending him letters two years ago. And from then on, he didn’t know anything.

“Mate?” Aziraphale asked, joining Crowley.

“Yes. You are my mate.” 

“Mate...Interesting. I like it.” Aziraphale smiled.

“So, I presume we will have some business we need to attend?”

“You presume right. And this one might end up badly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sacramendi is a creature me and my buddy, [Matt](https://connorsmarkus.tumblr.com/), created and I will explore it more while the story progress.


End file.
